Words wouldn't change a thing - Larry Stylinson fantasy
by hazzasmind
Summary: This is a fantasy story about 2 young lads fall in love, but they're different/ (mystery)


This is a story about a bromance, i love One Direction with all my heart and i'm a huge Larry Stylinson shipper, i know their love ain't real but i just love reading and creating fanfics about these guys. Pairing: Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles It's a bit of a fantasy story, i wanted to try something different, it's about a love between a vampire and a werewolf. My English ain't perfect, i'm Dutch.

It was a rainy and stormy night, people were rushing home trying to avoid the soaking wet clothes they were wearing. 2:00 morning I'm Louis Tomlinson, 20 years old and frozen why did i froze you ask ? well this one night i came home from a party, but my parents weren't home. I had the feeling someone was watching me for days, but i couldn't clear my mind who it could be. I opend the window to enjoy the sound of the raindrops. Then all of a sudden a shadow appeared in the room being as quick as a light-flash my eyes whidened. ' hello ? anybody there ? ' i asked with a trembling voice, normally i wasn't that scared, but i was home alone at midnight while storming. 'don't you worry, it's going to hurt.. just a little. ' a dark voice said, i didn't know if it was a male or female, but it was rushy and hungered for my blood. 'get out of here, this ain't your house ! ' i grabbed a broom that leaned in the corner of the room, i was scared, scared to turn on the lights and afraid of what i would see if i did. The shadow caused a strong wind as i felt cold breath on my neck causing me to shiver. 'stop it, i don't know who you are but i'm calling the police! ' i knew threadning with the police wouldn't help, it'll only cause more trouble. ' hmm.. you think so ? after just one small bite you're not able to call the police, you just want blood only blood, you want to KILL for blood. ' i swallowed. 'just close your eyes. ' the voice whispered, i knew i was trapped and i couldn't escape, well maybe if someone just came inside but no one did, my parents were partying and my sisters were at my grandma's to spend the night. I didn't get the chance to return words because the next thing i felt was burning pain in my neck causing me to scream so loud, the whole neighbourhood could be awake. This was my last scream, i fell on the ground still screaming and resting my hand at the spot. 'what did you do to me! ' i begged, i saw 2 bloody red eyes 'goodbye Louis. ' the voice spoke and disappeared through the window, i closed my eyes and my last breath vanished.

That's practically my story, now i know the woman who bit me engaged herself to me and i have to marry her soon, i didn't want to get settled but if i didn't marry her she would execute me and i'll be gone forever, so i just agreed. We lived in the woods with our own clan, we were called the newborns, strong vampires who didn't hold back for anything in the world, i had to leave my girlfriend Eleanor behind, my parents told her i died, they said i killed myself, how could they ? i would never to something like that, even for my parents the whole night was a mystery, they did saw the black poison coming out of my neck after the bite, the police were doing research while after a few days my body 'disappeared' yes i stood up and as i would like to call it was a 'rebirth' i felt great and i felt strong, stronger then ever. i could make people scared, something i've never done before because everyone laughed at me, i would like to say my life changed a lot, it's a lot better now. i've got new buds and even a new 'love' the leader of the clan, she said she changed me because i had strong willpower and that's what she liked. ofcourse i'm flattered by her words even if she didn't mean them at all. ofcourse there were enemies, vampires of other clans but not only them, there was a spot in the woods that belonged to 'them' the shape shifters that called themselves werewolves. everytime a clanmember landed on their piece of land, they got thorn apart and that's the end of their new lives. 


End file.
